


The End

by lesbianmxgicians (kaianieves)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guns, Magic, Order of the Library of the Neitherlands, Season Finale, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/lesbianmxgicians
Summary: No one gets a big happy ending, really.





	The End

They had Eliot back; they had Julia back. The monsters, they were gone. Everyone was in Kady's apartment, and everything was perfect and well and good. Eliot was dressed like himself again, but definitely an older self. Or a younger self. He wore a vest and bright coloured dress shirt underneath, with slacks and a fresh pair of polished shoes. He looked like the Eliot from four years ago, but he looked like himself. That was what mattered.

Julia was perpetually in the arms of Penny. They were cute, and he was clearly comforting for her. Young romance, oh how it bloomed. She was back now, but she still had some healing to do. Hopefully their relationship would withstand that.

Even Dean Fogg was there, after escaping the Library and aiding them in ridding of the monsters. He stood alone, surveying his students. He sort of felt like a proud father, whilst also being very, very grateful that everything was now over.

But as everyone drank and laughed and relaxed, someone made their way down the hallway. A librarian- Everett Rowe, Head of Circulation and newly practicing god. In front of him, he pushed a very interesting instrument. It was quite bulky and large, he held it at a handle at the back with both hands. It was a sheet metal grey, just like everything from the Library, except for a hole in the front that glowed a soft orange. In short, it was a very powerful magical gun that he'd created for this specific occasion.

When Everett made it to the door to their occupied apartment, he did not know how to make his entrance. Kicking in the door was a good startler- they would be scared when they died, maybe even try to fight back. They wouldn't have a chance of course, but it would make the kill all the more satisfying. When the door burst open, everyone stood or straightened. Quentin's eyes grew as wide as the others' when he saw what Everett was holding- it was kind of hard to miss.

Everyone stood somewhere in orbit of the couch. Everett didn't explain what he was about to do, or go on a maniacal tangent about his plans to kill them. They knew. He could tell they knew by the looks in their eyes.

The world seemed to be frozen still for a moment before he started firing. When he did, a shot landed in the wall, just missing Margo's head. It laid in the wall, glowing like a milky orange strobe light. She screamed, which seemed to shatter the stillness and got everyone moving, running out the front door. Kady was last, quickly landing a hit of Battle Magic on him before reaching for the door and closing it almost all the way.

The thing about the gun- Everett's gun- was that it was very powerful, but as we already know very big. Which made it very heavy, and somewhat difficult to maneuver. He swung it around so that the barrel was facing the door, firing off a quick spit of several glowing multi-colored shots. They burned through the door, flew down the hallway and exploded through the apartment building wall. Apartment door obliterated, he walked down the hallway. Running footsteps could be heard around the corner.

Kady sprinted to the elevator, where Margo held the door open, waiving her over. Just as she made it to the door, she turned to see Everett down the hallway. The barrel grew bright, almost blinding. She stepped into the elevator just as another slew of fireworks fired down the hallway.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Margo yelled at Eliot, who was incessantly pushing the button to close the elevator doors. Everett's footsteps got closer and closer. The doors finally closed. A hush fell over them all, tightly crammed next to each other.

"We're going to have to get out of here," Alice said. "There's no feasible way for all of us to get out alive. Not through the front doors."

Penny opened his mouth to say something just as the elevator doors slid open. The party stumbled out quickly, only noticing Everett and his gun were standing there, waiting for them. A smile grew on the bastard's face. Everyone made a ran for it, but the gun mowed them down with shiny, green-purple-orange balls of lava-like light. First it was Margo, then Alice. The Dean and Quentin made it to the doors before Everett got Quentin in the back. Penny tried to travel him and Julia out, the edges of their being starting to fizzle. Nothing happened. Everett's smile grew wider as he fired off automatically, circling the room. Two glowy shots got them both in the heart. Kady tried another Battle Magic spell, holding her arms out in front of her. The shot went burned through them, straight through her chest.

Eliot was trying to hide behind a lobby plant, feet away from Margo's body. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. Blood pooled from under Margo, reaching his shoe. All of his friends were dead. That enraged him. He'd just gotten back, was enjoying stepping off the brink of peril only to watch everyone he loved get shoved off of it instead. Eliot stood, hands and arms and body shaking. He'd only felt like this once before; when he twisted Mike's neck so easily, like butter.

He held up his fingers as Everett had his back to him, ready to do it again. Everett spun around in a quick draw manner, firing three times. Eliot didn't feel them at first, was stunned and confused. He looked down. In his chest were three glowing holes; green, purple and white-ish blue. He dropped to the floor like a bag of rocks.

Eliot couldn't see anything except the cieling, but he heard Everett as he walked away, most likely looking out the window. Fogg- he'd gotten away. He could get help. That hope was obliterated when he heard glass shatter, and a loud and distant yell came from outside.

A tear fell down his cheek as he awaited death. It seemed to be taking a rather long time. Eliot waited for what seemed like hours, extreme pain leaving him helpless on the ground. Everett was gone by now. That's when he had a realization.

"My heart has nowhere to go," he sobbed. "My heart has nowhere to go."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make my dream as coherent and story-like as possible, but it still doesn't make entire sense. Everett's gun fires kind of globby, multi-coloured lava bubbles that glow... for some reason. Anyway this is bad and makes no sense- that's dreams for you! I'll probably delete this later.


End file.
